Spyro The Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon
Quando pequena, eu zerei o um e o dois, ainda que não tivesse conseguido 100% na época, mas o três eu nunca havia zerado, sempre chegava no Midday Gardens, e por algum motivo que não lembro, nunca passava disso. Então eu decidi jogar tudo de novo e abrir tudo, não sou uma gamer vagabunda e preguiçosa, e não foi difícil zerar o um e o dois de novo dessa vez com 100% ou mais, tudo completo, ai chegou a hora de jogar o três. Tudo começou normal, era mais fácil jogar já que eu sabia inglês agora, e logo fui completando tudo em Sunrise Springs, conseguindo todos os diamantes e ovos em todos os portais, só deixando incompletos os que eu teria que abrir coisas mais para frente e voltar depois, logo, habilitei todos os personagens de cada portal para me ajudar com o balão, e fui direto para o lugar, mas antes que eu pudesse entrar, Zoe, a fada, me barrou, e disse algo mais ou menos assim: "Essa cópia do jogo parece ter sido pirateada. Desligue agora e denuncie ou poderá ter problemas futuros no decorrer do jogo". Todo brasileiro compra jogo pirata e eu nem dei bola para o aviso, pulei no balão, derrotei o boss e depois segui para Midday Gardens, lá continuando com a minha meta de conseguir todos os diamantes e ovos, e então as coisas começaram a desandar. Quando eu fui dar headbash em um vaso com alvo, um diamante roxo caiu no lago, eu mergulhei para pegá-lo mas ele havia simplesmente sumido! O diamante roxo vale cinco e só faltava cinco para eu pegar todos os diamantes. Julguei ter imagino o diamante caindo e sai correndo pelo lugar tentando achar diamantes nesse valor, mas não encontrei de jeito nenhum, simplesmente tinha sumido! Respirei fundo e decidi completar os portais e depois ir atrás dos diamantes perdidos. Quem disse que consegui? Eu podia até pegar todos os ovos nos portais, mas nunca conseguia encontrar todos os diamantes. Como minha meta era conseguir 100% aquilo foi me deixando muito frustrada, e uma hora cansei e decidi seguir em frente de novo, depois eu voltaria e completaria tudo. Novamente habilitei um personagem de cada portal para me ajudar a operar o dispositivo que me levaria em frente, pulei nele e fui, e ai foi piorando... O jogo não carregava! Aparecia o Spyro no aparelho, voando para mudar de portal, mas ai do nada aparecia a mensagem "Retornando para Midday Gardens" e eu voltava, sem seguir em frente. Quando tentei pular de novo, nem me deu a opção de voltar para ''Sunrise Springs, só ia para a tela de mudar de portal e depois voltava. Mais irritada ainda, decidi que ia tentar achar a droga dos diamantes e completar os portais, depois resolvia isso, e ai me deparei com uma coisa estranha. Quando você chega no Midday Gardens, tem um ladrão azul carregando um ovo, eu já havia acabado com ele é claro, mas agora, na área que ele costumava ficar, havia outro ladrão, mas esse tinha a roupa preta e na fenda que tava para ver os olhos dois pontos vermelhos apenas. Eu sempre havia visto ladrões coloridos, nunca com roupa preta, mas nem dei bola e já apertei quadrado para investir contra ele. E então, pensamentos começaram a invadir minha cabeça rapidamente. Primeiro, ele não estava segurando um ovo, não segurava nada, e ainda, ele não correu nem fez aquele nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! que os ladrões do Spyro costumam fazer, apenas ficou ali, parado, como se esperasse que eu o acertasse. Eu até tentei parar, mas já estava perto demais, não pude evitar, eu o acertei. Em vez daquele som estrangulado que eles costumam fazer ao ser abatidos, ele soltou um rugido baixo, até me arrepiou, e sumiu, então um diamante negro caiu no chão. Ele tinha a mesma forma do diamante roxo, mas, bem, era preto, e eu nunca tinha visto um diamante daquela cor no Spyro, mas estava curiosa e doida para conseguir completar o 100%, então me aproximei e o peguei. A tela escureceu. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, talvez até um minuto, e quando eu já estava levantando para dar um reset no jogo, a imagem voltou e apareceu Spyro voando como se estivesse mudando de portal, o céu em volta dele era todo negro e se não fossem as nuvens cinzentas eu ia achar que era só uma tela preta mesmo. Apareceu lá em cima a mensagem "Você pegou ### diamantes'', desse jeito mesmo, e então dos ### saiu o diamante preto que eu havia pego, e caiu para se juntar ao meu todo, mas em vez de se juntarem, todos os meus outros diamantes começaram a cair e a sumir embaixo da tela, todos ficando pretos antes de desaparecerem. Eu estava começando a achar que era um bug quando a mensagem mudou e apareceu Indo para Dragon Worl####, que eu julguei ser Dragon World (Mundo dos Dragões) escrito errado, eu estava quase desligando, achando que era bug mesmo, mas não o fiz, e quando voltou para o gameplay eu estava controlando Spyro de novo, mas ele estava diferente. Sparx não estava em lugar nenhum e Spyro estava bem menor, ainda era roxo, mas seus chifres eram pequenos e ele parecia um filhote, como aqueles que saem dos ovos quando você os salva, eu tentei andar para frente, e depois de dois passos ele tropeçou, era até engraçadinho, um tanto fofo, mas o ambiente em volta não combinava nada com aquilo. Eu parecia estar no mundo "Artisans" do primeiro jogo, mas a grama estava escura e as árvores e arbustos pareciam queimados, haviam alguns Gnorcs nos respectivos lugares em que ficavam no primeiro jogo também, mas eles não olhavam em volta amedrontados, na verdade, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e eles pareciam muito seguros e ameaçadores, segurando lanças. Tentei apertar quadrado para investir contra eles, mas o Spyro filhote fez apenas que não com a cabeça e ficou parado, apertei círculo, e apenas uma pequena chama saiu, muito diferente do jato de fogo que ele costumava baforar. Tentando ficar bem longe dos inimigos, eu dei uma volta maior que o necessário, passando encostada no labirinto para que os Gnorcs não me percebessem e entrei pelo túnel que levava até o primeiro guia de balão, com intenção de sair dali, e acabei me deparando com uma cena horrível demais. O caminho até o balão estava tomado por cascas brancas e montes coloridos, todos emaranhados e estranhos, várias poças vermelhas também tomavam o local, ás vezes até em cima dos montes, e então eu notei o que eles eram. Filhotes de dragão mortos, e as cascas eram cascas de ovos quebradas, como se alguém tivesse pisoteado todos os ovos e matado os filhotes, alguns nem tinham pernas ou chifres, nem havia começado a se formar, e estavam ali, mortos. Mesmo naquele gráfico simples do Spyro, me deu uma tensão. Eu tentei passar por ali o mais rápido possível, o que foi difícil com o Spyro filhote tropeçando nas próprias pernas toda hora, e então finalmente cheguei até a ponte de madeira que levava até o primeiro balão. Marco, o primeiro guia, estava ali, mas eu não via sinal do balão e ele não estava em pé, estava sentado em um canto. Nessa hora notei que não tinha trilha sonora alguma, e o silêncio de alguma forma me deixou mais amedrontada ainda, mas mesmo assim, me aproximei. A tela ficou negra por um instante e então voltou, mostrando uma cutscene, eles não tinham voz, apenas mostrava o personagem, mas nenhum som saia, apenas apareciam frases escritas como legendas. Vou traduzir aqui o que entendi do diálogo. Marco: O que você está fazendo aqui, Spyro? Spyro: Eu voltei! Eu vim salvar os dragões... Marco: Já é tarde, Spyro... Você não devia ter voltado, devia ter ficado lá... Os ovos, Spyro... Você não os viu? Spyro: Ovos... Que ovos? Marco: No caminho para cá, Spyro. Você não lembra do que fez? Por que você voltou? Depois de todos esses anos, você devia ter sumido para sempre... A tela ficou preta de novo e novamente apareceu o Spyro voando como se estivesse mudando de portal, mas dessa vez ele era o Spyro filhote ainda e estava voando de um jeito desajeitado. A mensagem em cima informava que eu estava indo confrontar o Gnasty Gnorc, chefão do primeiro jogo. Era para ele estar morto, por que estava em um level bônus do III? Fiquei até com vontade de desligar, já estava começando a ficar assustada, mas a curiosidade me venceu e decidi ver o que ia acontecer. O Spyro filhote foi transportado para o portal do boss do Gnasty Gnorc, mas não havia sinal dele, as portas estavam abertas e eu não precisava correr atrás de ladrões para pegar as chaves. Então eu fui indo em frente, naquele ritmo tortuoso, demorava ainda mais quando eu tinha que pular alguma coisa, já que o Spyro sempre tropeçava de forma desajeitada. Fui seguindo até chegar a área em que você devia soltar fogo no Gnasty Gnorc, mas lá ele estava sentado num trono, e haviam vários ovos a volta dele. Quando me aproximei, apareceu um quadro embaixo como acontece quando um personagem vem falar com você no terceiro jogo, e a voz dele começou a sair, baixa e rouca, acompanhando o texto que era algo do tipo: "Ah... Então você veio. O que está fazendo aqui? Quando todos te pediram ajuda você simplesmente fugiu, não conseguiu crescer como um dragão de verdade e agora é essa criatura deplorável. O que quer? Proteger estes ovos estúpidos? Para quê? Todos os seus amigos estão mortos! As estátuas foram destruídas, veja por si mesmo". Sozinho, sem eu controlando, Spyro se aproximou da borda da área e deu para ver um rio, vários pedaços de vidro verde água boiavam, da mesma cor que as estátuas dos dragões que você devia salvar. Ainda sozinho, Spyro voltou para a frente do Gnasty Gnorc e ele continuou falando. "Você é uma sombra de seu passado. Se nem os grandes dragões conseguiram me vencer, por que um ser mal formado como você conseguiria? Você devia é acabar com todos esses ovos, poupá-los da vida de miséria a que estão destinados. Mate-os, Spyro, livre-os do sofrimento". Eu já estava horrorizada, olhando pasma para a tela quando Spyro começou a correr como se o power up de rapidez tivesse sido ativado de algum modo, e então ele começou a passar por cima dos ovos, esmagando-os. Eu tentei controlá-lo, mas era difícil e cada vez mais ovos eram quebrados, os fetos caindo em poças de sangue. Tentei até me jogar no rio, morrer, parar com aquilo, mas havia uma barreira que desviava Spyro, e ele sempre voltava para destruir mais. Assisti a tudo aquilo aterrorizada e apenas quando o último ovo foi esmagado, e o chão, e o próprio Spyro estavam cobertos com os fetos dos pequenos dragões e sangue, Spyro se jogou no chão aos pés de Gnasty Gnorc e ficou ali parado, não se mexia, os olhos num tom de cinza opaco como se estivesse em choque. A câmera foi subindo para Gnasty Gnorc que ria gostosamente enquanto olhava para o Spyro filhote aos seus pés. De repente, ele olhou para a tela, como se estivesse olhando para mim mesmo, outra caixa de diálogo se abriu e o texto foi acompanhando sua voz enquanto ele falava. "E você, por que vive? Devia se poupar de todo esse sofrimento". A tela escureceu de novo e, dessa vez, eu corri para desligar o console, nem me importei de apertar o botão, fui direto na tomada, estava com medo demais para me preocupar que alguma coisa queimasse. Eu tirei o CD do console e guardei na caixinha, jogando numa gaveta que não costumava usar muito. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não havia esperado por aquilo, só estava querendo saciar a nostalgia jogando um dos meus jogos de infância favoritos, e toda aquela droga acontece! Faz um tempo que isso aconteceu, e eu nunca descobri o que foi. Talvez algo que os criadores tenham feito para dar um susto em quem compra jogo pirata? Bem, sendo isso ou não, desde aquele dia, eu nunca deixei de me perguntar... Será que eu não devia me poupar de todo esse sofrimento? E também... Será que eu não devia poupar os outros? Category:Games Category:Relatos Category:Aparelhos